


Piano Tiles Showdown

by gogumark



Series: A collection of one shots [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogumark/pseuds/gogumark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Person A in your OTP is a complete piano virtuoso who can’t play Piano Tiles 2 for their life. It always ticks them off that person B has the highest scores."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Tiles Showdown

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt off Tumblr HAHAHHA

For the nth time in a row, Jaebum effortlessly beat Youngjae in Piano Tiles 2. He throws his head back as his body convulses with fits of laughter. Youngjae throws his phone onto the waiting room couch and whines about losing (yet again). 

“I’m the prodigy here. For goodness sake, my sold out piano recital will begin in another 15 minutes or so, yet I can’t seem to win the guy who can’t even play Mary had a little lamb!” He complains and pouts like a child. 

For the younger’s benefit, Jaebum stops laughing but continues to smile mischievously at him. He squeezes himself next to Youngjae on the couch and kisses his cheek repeatedly until the younger turns to look at him. Youngjae keeps his eyes low and anywhere but Jaebum, but he can’t control the way his cheeks flush a bright shade of pink. Jaebum uses his forefinger and thumb to tip the younger’s head before leaning in for a gentle and tender kiss. 

“It’s just a game baby, don’t get so worked up.” Jaebum teases as he leans his forehead onto Youngjae’s. 

“However,” Jaebum adds just as he leaves his boyfriend to prepare himself mentally before the recital. “You could come over to my place after you’re done, then you can get worked up all you want.” 

A cackling Jaebum closes the door just in time to avoid getting hit by an empty water bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> I contemplated if I should publish this or not since it's so short, but my friend told me to just go for it since I tend to write a lot of one shots but end up deleting them so cheers to my first work for this random series HAHA


End file.
